Pranking Dean Winchester
by truemysterys
Summary: Reader and Dean get into a prank war. And obviously, Sam jumps at the chance to play Cupid.


**Pranking Dean Winchester**

 **000**

You watched the door to the bathroom with a ferocious intent, waiting for the loud screams that were definitely about to erupt. You heard a creak behind you, and you turned around so quickly, fist raised, to see Sam Winchester, the tall imbecile himself, raising his hands. You glared at him, before turning back around and gesturing to him to join you.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, crouching next to you.

"Pranking Dean." You replied, and Sam's eyes widened.

"Okay, why are you doing that?" Sam asked you, "That's just inviting him to put laxatives in your beer or something equally as horrible and disgusting!" You raised your eyebrows at the laxatives part, and Sam sighed, "That was not a good day."

"Well, if it was a good day I would be severely worried." You joked sarcastically, and Sam gave you his signature bitch face.

"What did you do?" He whispered, but before you got the chance, a loud scream erupted.

"What the fuck?" Dean screamed, "What is this?"

You tried holding in your laughter, as Sam gave you a bemused look. This was probably going to be priceless.

A few moments later, Dean stomped out of the bathroom, wearing a towel that left very little to the imagination. And oh lord, that man needed to wear a shirt less. His torso was absolutely fantastic. But enough of that. Your gaze went up further, to see Dean glaring at you and Sam.

With hair the colour of piss.

Neither you nor Sam could hold in your laughter, and you both roared with laughter for what felt like a year, as Dean glared. Eventually, the two of you calmed down, and looked up at him with tears in your eyes.

"Alright, which of you two pulled this little joke?" Dean said, pointing a finger first at Sam then at me. I shrugged, but Sam pointed straight at me. I glared at him.

"Sam, what the fuck?" I shouted, and Sam merely shrugged before walking off. But you looked at Dean's hair again, and giggled slightly.

"I am so getting you back for this." He said, stomping off into his room. I took a look at him as he walked off, and just sort of gazed lovingly. I mean, the muscles in his back were just...

What sort of a hunter was this much of a sap?

"You know, you are about as subtle as a flashing neon sign declaring your attraction to my brother." Sam said, and you glared at him again as you turned around to see him smirking, "And that's not very subtle."

You considered lying to Sam, that there was no fucking way in hell that you, (y/n y/l/n) were completely and utterly infatuated with the one and only Dean Winchester, but what was the use? Sam could read you like an open book, he knew what was going on. And anyway, the lies would probably be worse than the truth.

"Alright, Moose, point made." You said bitterly, "But if you so much as whisper," You spat out, and Sam looked worried, "A single word of this to Dean, and I will do something oh so much worse to you."

"Worse than laxatives?" He taunted.

"Absolutely." Your eyes gleamed with mischief, and Sam just nodded slowly, whilst he reminded himself to not to mess with you.

 **000**

"Dean Winchester you son of a bitch!" You shouted as you spat out your 'vodka and cranberry', which turned out to be something much, much worse. You were draining the contents of the glass down the drain as he strolled into the kitchen, smirking as he sat down on the table, legs swinging over the counter. Whatever this concoction was, it was making your throat burn like a bitch. And unfortunately, you couldn't laugh at Dean any more, because his hair was back at it's normal colour. You did prefer the lack of "pee" in his hair, because frankly the dirty blond look was pretty fucking sexy, but right now, you wanted to feel better by laughing at somebody else's misfortune, not your own.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He smiled innocently, the swine, as you frowned.

"That, that!" You shouted, pointing to your now empty glass, "That was not vodka and cranberry! What the fuck was it?"

"Well, (y/n), if you must know, it was... Well, a mix of cherry kool-aid and..." He droned

"And what?" You shouted. Dean smiled.

"Vinegar." He smirked, and you stared at him in disgust. You just gagged, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and downed a lot of it, before spitting it out into the sink.

"What the fuck?" You shouted, "More fucking vinegar!"

He just grinned, and you glared, before having an idea.

You slowly sidled up to him, still glaring so he didn't think anything was amiss, before running behind him and dunking the rest of the bottle over his head. He closed his eyes out of instinct, but his hair was ruined. He groaned angrily, wiping his face angrily. This might not have been the most thought-out plan, but it was rather hilarious.

"What the fuck, (y/l/n)?!" He shouted, "I need to wash my face." He said, storming off into the bathroom. You laughed again, before yelling out to Sam. You could still taste vinegar in your mouth, and it was fucking disgusting.

Sam walked in slowly, seeing your disgruntled expression, "Did I, or did I not, tell you that pranking Dean was a bad idea?" He said, and you gave him the middle finger, "What do you want? If it's a partner in crime, I will have to decline."

"As entertaining as that would be, no. I need some water that isn't vinegar, and I trust you with your powers of intelligence to deduce which is which." You said, and he nodded, raising his eyes in submission.

"Dean would've just called me a nerd," he muttered, as if debating within himself whether to do anything, before deciding, "I'll help you get actual water." He said, and you grinned.

 **000**

"So…" Sam sat down on the sofa next to you as you started up the television, "What's up?"

You frowned, "What's up?" You questioned, "Because that doesn't sound like you have some ulterior motive or anything."

Sam groaned, "Okay fine. Damn it, you're better at figuring me out than Dean." You flicked your hair behind your head dramatically, as a sort of sassy thanks. He rolled his eyes, like usual. So predictable.

"What do you want, Winchester?" You ask point blank.

"Okay, I was wondering if you had thought any more about Dean." Sam said, almost worriedly, and you laughed. That confused Sam, "Um… Good laugh or bad laugh?"

"I'm laughing because that is literally the only thing on my mind." You joked, and Sam's eyebrows practically blended in to his fringe (Who were you kidding, they were always in his fringe. Note to self : cut Sam's hair.) out of shock.

"That sounds really weird, (y/n)." Sam muttered, "Please tell me it's not weird sex dreams."

You gasped in horror, "What the fuck? No, it's not weird sex dreams!" Total lie, "I'm thinking of pranks!" Okay, that was sort of true. But it was mostly fantasies, because you were a complete and utter loser. That was the only explanation.

"Okay, fine. Just do not involve me." Sam relented, walking off again. And just as if there was some ulterior motive from the world to continue life at a good pace *hint hint*, you had an idea.

 **000**

Okay, Dean was probably going to kill you.

To be fair, his music taste was pretty good. Old school rock, you could jam to it all day every day. The Taylor Swift thing, kind of weird but you'll overlook it. What you could not understand, in any way, shape or form, was how Dean didn't like Adele. She was such a good singer, and she had some proper hits. Come on, if 'Rolling in the Deep' didn't make you bust out your ballad voice, or 'Hello', you were slightly unsure on how sane you were. Yet somehow, Dean could not bear to hear one bar of her music.

And today, that was going to play to your advantage.

You sat in the Impala gleefully, trying to not reveal your plans, sat safely behind Dean, Sam in the passenger seat. As per usual, Dean being in the driver's seat meant he controlled the music. Or so he thought.

"Sammy," he hollered, "Put on some Metallica." He grinned happily, and for good reason. Metallica was a good band. But not as good as what you had planned. Because that entire album was full of some classic Adele bangers.

Sam pressed play and the sound of powerful piano chords filled the car. Ah, 'Make You Feel My Love'. What a tune. Oh, there was no way Sam was not going to smirk at you. He was so going to do it at some point. Both of them frowned, as did you to keep up appearances.

"Sammy, this isn't Metallica." Dean complained. He seemed to be trying to figure out who it was when he heard Adele's voice strum through the speakers.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_

"Adele?" Dean screamed, "Why is there Adele in my baby!" You held back your laughter, which was a struggle, and acted confused, "(Y/n), was this you?" He questioned angrily.

"Believe me, this wasn't me. Although frankly, it's inspired." You lied, and Dean somehow bought it.

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love_

Boom, there it was. Sam had turned around, and had raised one eyebrow, grinning like a small child in a candy shop. Totally called it, totally worth it. And what if it basically resembled how you felt? It was a cracking tune.

"Sam, turn this off!" Dean shouted, but Sam didn't move, "Sam!"

"Think he likes it, old man." You joked, and you could see Dean frowning in the mirror. You really wanted to laugh, he looked like a really sad puppy. That was supposed to be Sam's specialty, where did he pick it up?

"(Y/n), I swear to God-" He started, until eventually you gave up and burst out laughing, "I knew it was you!"

"Who else was it going to be, you moron! We both know Sam isn't getting involved because he's too much of a wimp." You joked, and he turned around in mock shock.

"Usually that would entice me, but frankly, I don't want to be subjected to your weirdness." He said, whilst simultaneously thinking of a plan that would kill two birds with one stone.

 **000**

It had been a week. And you were almost pranked out. Not that you would ever admit that. Especially not to Dean.

The worst prank, at least for Dean, was your most recent. It was all about deception. You didn't actually do anything, you just acted really suspicious and "held in giggles" to make it seem like there was something going on. You also found out from an "unknown source" (Crowley. You had paid him with some good recordings of the prank.) that Dean was afraid of geese. Weird phobia, but who were you to judge? So, you got Cas to put a load of geese into Dean's room in the bunker, and you hid some strategically placed cameras around his room to capture the incident. And my god, seeing Dean Winchester, all butch and macho, screaming like a little schoolgirl and flailing about in a group of geese was the best thing you had ever or may ever witness.

Of course Dean had retaliated. He changed your phone password to "6969" (so mature), and made all of your contacts to weird sexual names. Luckily for you, you had another contacts list on your laptop for when this inevitably happened, but clearly Dean had planned ahead, because he had changed those as well. He also made your wallpapers weirdly specific kinky porn photos, that mostly worried you of how he had found them. You changed them instantly, but also gasped at how tentacles could- Let's not dwell on that horror.

Sam had stayed out of it, true to his words. He did give me some help though, telling me when Dean was going to be gone and stuff like that. But mostly, he just researched some stuff and watched TV. It was a surprisingly empty week for hunts.

But now, both you and Dean were in the bunker, along with Moose. And you were really worried that Dean was going to try pull a prank on you. You walked out of your room nervously, you really needed some food and alcohol, and saw Sam in the kitchen too. He was making a sandwich, weirdly. He never did that, he was always getting food from diners due to Dean's awfully unhealthy food habits. How that man was as fit as he was when he ate such shit was sort of a miracle.

"I feel on edge." You admitted, and Sam let out a low chuckle.

"Try being me for a week. I'm permanently on the edge." He said, and you nodded, "Anyway, need to do some work. Can you help me carry some books? Because I really don't want to do two trips." He said, pulling out his puppy face that nobody was able to resist, and you relented.

"Damn you and your stupid puppy face." You groaned, following him to the room that contained the majority oh our hunting stuff.

"Ladies first." Sam said, gesturing his arm out as you awkwardly walked into the room. And as you walked in, you see beautiful green eyes staring into yours.

Dean.

And then you heard the click of the lock on the door.

Sam Winchester you little…

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, "Let us out!"

"Sam you asshole!" You also shouted, pounding your fists on the door.

"Until you two sort out your differences, you're staying in there. So have fun!" Sam sang, and you frowned. Asshole moose.

"Fuck you Winchester!" You shouted angrily.

"Let's wait a bit for that, (y/n)." Dean joked, and you laughed quietly. Damn him and his stupid humor.

You wanted to sit down, but at the same time you felt full of nerves and adrenaline. You knew what Sam wanted you to do : admit your feelings for Dean. Which, frankly, was ridiculous. But clearly a good idea in that idiot's mind.

"Wonder why we're here." Dean said nonchalantly, and you felt butterflies. Oh god, get a grip (y/n), "Sam want us to stop pranking?" He asked, and you rolled your eyes. It was up to you then.

"No, he wanted me, probably, to say something." You said, and Dean looked at you, "Look, Dean, if I'm going to be blunt…" You droned off, finding courage from somewhere deep inside, "I love you."

Oh god. You had actually said it. Shit. Couldn't take that back.

Dean gulped, and you looked down at the floor. You couldn't really believe what you had just done.

"You… Love me?" Dean asked, and you looked at him in confusion, your eyebrows furrowing. Was he really asking that?

"Yes, you moron. I love you, Dean Winchester. I love your stupid humor, and your pranking, and how you listen to old rock music that is really fucking cool, and your plaid shirts, and your hair when it's all spiky and attractive, and basically just everything about you." You admitted, taking shallow breaths, "So yeah. I love you. Wow, I'm saying that a lot, aren't I?" You joked, but Dean didn't laugh. He seemed to be really nervous, "Dean? You okay? Look, I'm cool being friends-"

You were cut off by him laughing quietly to himself. So now he was hysterical, fucking fantastic.

"Is it really that humorous?" You asked, trying to be more light-hearted than you felt, and he shook his head whilst still laughing.

"No, it's just, I never thought you would love me back." He said, and now it was your turn to gulp. Well, that was a good turn of events. You went to open your mouth, but Dean interrupted you, "And yes, before you ask the same question I did, I love you, (y/n y/l/n), because of how badass you are on a hunt and how sweet and caring you are here, and how you don't care if you're not being the most ladylike person in the room, and how you look fucking gorgeous without even knowing it." He said, and your heart fluttered. It felt like you were in a rom-com. It felt unreal.

"Oh my god." You muttered, taking a step towards him to close the gap between the two of you, "I really fucking love you now." You said, as you grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards you, searing your lips together in a long and passionate kiss. Finally.

His arms linked behind your back, dipping you slightly as his lips stayed on yours, the two moving together and almost on their own too, and you tangled your hands in his shirt and in his hair, closing your eyes to try remember this moment more.

He was first to let go, his lips slightly swollen and definitely pinker than before, and he looked quite dishevelled. And still really hot.

"Did you mean it about my hair?" He said, and you laughed out loud.

"Yes I did, you idiot. Except I think I prefer this colour to pee green." You joked, stroking it slowly as he gazed down at you lovingly, "Did you mean it about me?"

"Obviously." He said, grinning, "And now we have this room, to ourselves, locked…" He suggested, and you grinned too, the both of you walking backwards, still linked together until Dean hit against the wall.

"Why, I do like your thinking, Mr. Winchester." You joked, unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt to reveal his muscled chest, and he pulled your T-shirt over your head to reveal your surprisingly lacy bra. You thanked yourself for wearing a good bra today, for a change. And Dean just looked down, almost lustfully, and you laughed at it until he brought his lips to your neck.

"Oh god." You mumbled, as you pushed yourself further into Dean, wrapping your arms behind his neck. He was sucking in just the right place, making you moan ever so slightly, and his hair was scraping your chin in a way that somehow didn't make you want to laugh out loud.

You pulled him off reluctantly, and he frowned at you for about half a second until you reattached your lips to his, and his tongue slowly entered your mouth.

It was just getting more heated when you heard a cry.

"Oh my god! I'm going to gouge out my eyes!" You turned around to see Sam, fake vomiting as he looked on at the two of you, basically about to hook up.

"Hey, you locked us in the room." You joked.

"And I didn't realise this was what was going to happen!" He shouted, "I thought it was going to be cute!"

"Yeah, well, brother, (y/n) ain't cute," Dean said, "She's pretty fucking hot. And headstrong too." He said, and Sam just shook his head as he walked out, slamming the door behind him as he went.

"So, what do we do now?" You said, feeling slightly delirious. Dean pushed his hands further down your back, and you leaned in instinctively.

"Well, we could always continue where we left off." He said, and you smiled as he pulled your lips to his again.

 **000**

 **an : I'm back! Okay, I have to admit I'm only on S4 of Supernatural, but I just has to write this fic after reading so many good ones elsewhere, and I think it's kind of cool. Sorry if the sort of smutty end is gross, I just wanted to try writing it for a change. Please review and tell me what was good or what was really not good!**


End file.
